histoires_libresfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Tracer of Al
REMERCIEMENT (pour l'instant y'a pas de "s" parce que voilà) : Eh ben merci les applis de créations de prénoms. DEVINEZ ! ' '''QUESTION(S) ' Quel est le personnage auquel je m'identifie ? Quel est la signification de "Holling"? '''RÉPONSES : LES MUSIQUES : Je me suis amusé à composer les musiques de Tracer of AI donc les voici : Musique sans nom : https://youtu.be/wxccQlf-Mcw The call of the world in danger : https://youtu.be/-t-FspA-Gw0 'Chapitre 1 : Le JSPA' Le réveil sonna. Il était quatre heures du matin. Bray avait tout sauf envie de se lever, il était épuisé et fatigué, comme si son lit le tirait vers le centre de la Terre... Mais il fallait le faire. Il poussa donc sa couverture et s'assit sur le rebord de son matelas. Il essaya de se motiver à se lever en se répétant "tu dois le faire, aller, aller". Mais se lever n'était en soit, pas difficile, ce qui était difficile, c'était de manger, s'habiller, faire sa toilette et aller à l'école, le tout en quinze minutes et sans l'aide de ses parents - qui, eux, dormaient comme tous les jours . Au bout de ce qui lui parut une éternité, il se leva de son lit et alla dans la cuisine en titubant. Il prit un bol de céréales et le remplit de celles-ci au maximum - car il avait un gros appétit. Il savoura son petit-déjeuner et partit se brosser les dents puis finit par s'habiller et prendre son... Non, il ne devait pas prendre son sac aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour comme les autres... Aujourd'hui était le Jour du Stage de Phase Avancée, ou plus communément appelé JSPA, cette épreuve servait pour les adolescents à déterminer le métier dans lequel ils travailleraient plus tard. Avoir un mauvais métier pouvait être fatal. Dans la société de Bray, un métier devait être gardé à vie et était impossible à changer. De plus, les métiers ont des salaires différents et peuvent être horribles (comme mineur). Le jeune homme lui, souhaitait devenir chef de sécurité informatique au sein du gouvernement pour pouvoir s'entraîner à hacker et à détruire des sites web en toute légalité... Mais encore fallait-il y parvenir. La cérémonie était inconnue pour les personnes de son âge - 13 ans -, mais lui, il savait précisément comment elle se déroulait . Il avait recherché sur internet des informations à ce sujet, mais cela était formellement interdit d'en parler aux Phases Intermédiaires et encore moins aux Phases Précaires ! Ces phases étaient le niveau de vie d'un être humain. Les bébés sont les Phases Minimes, les enfants sont eux les Phases Précaires, les adolescents les Phases Intermédiaires et les adultes les Phases Avancées - pas de retraite, donc pas de phase qui change. Bray était allé sur le site de son collège et s'était tout simplement mis en tant qu'administrateur car il avait déjà récupéré illégalement la base de données du site. Il savait donc à quoi s'attendre. L'accueil se ferait dans la salle d'annonces, puis, ils iraient sur le terrain d'EPS passer des épreuves physiques, mais, il n'y avait pas de précisions sur celles-ci... Ensuite, ils iraient faire une simulation sur un Reallity6 (un modèle de casque de réalité virtuelle qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir), mais... Il n'y avait pas de détails à ce sujet là... Rien.... Il avait eu beau pirater le site même du gouvernement... Rien. Bray avait donc abandonné ses recherches. Il revint à la réalité et partit en courant comme à son habitude à l'école. Les autres adolescents préféraient y aller en bus ou en tramway volant, mais lui y allait en faisant un footing pour maintenir sa santé. Il arriva quatre minutes et six secondes précisément avant l'ouverture du portail principal. Les hauts parleurs ne cessaient de répéter "Rendez-vous en salle d'annonces dès l'ouverture pour le début du JSPA"- ce qui énerva rapidement le jeune homme. Vint enfin le moment de l'ouverture des portes. La plupart des élèves couraient pour aller à la fameuse salle, mais lui marchait tranquillement, si bien qu'il ne put s'asseoir sur une chaise car elles étaient déjà toutes occupées. - Bienvenue ! Bienvenue ! tonna le directeur de son école. Un projecteur illumina l'estrade à l'endroit précis où le chef des professeurs se tenait. - Aujourd'hui est un grand jour ! continua-t-il. Aujourd'hui vous allez savoir quel sera votre rôle au sein de notre société ! dit-il d'un air fier. Pour le moment, je n'ai rien à vous dire de plus si ce n'est : Bonne chance à vous ! Un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit dans la salle, mais Bray, lui n'applaudissait pas. Il n'était pas l'heure aux rigolades. Il allait avoir besoin de concentration s'il voulait avoir un bon avenir... 'Chapitre 2 : Le mystérieux discours' Il se dirigea donc instinctivement vers les terrains de sport lorsque quelqu'un posa sa main sur son épaule, le jeune hacker fusilla du regard ce qui lui semblait être un surveillant : - Ne me regardez pas comme-ça ! lâcha-t-il. C'était juste pour vous prévenir que la suite se déroule aux terrains de sport. À cette phrase, Bray prit conscience qu'il allait partir vers les plateaux d'EPS alors qu'il n'était pas censé le savoir... Quelle bourde ! Le jeune homme remarqua donc que le personnel de l'établissement priait - et ordonnait - aux futurs Phases Avancées d'aller à l'endroit cité de toutes parts de la salle. Bray se dirigea alors vers les terrains de sport en allant un petit peu plus vite cette fois-ci car il attendait de savoir depuis longtemps de savoir ce qui allait se dérouler là-bas. Pressant le pas, il passa devant le gymnase et alla sur le terrain d'athlétisme. Mais ce qu'il vit le stupéfia. Le terrain avait été transformé en vrai parcours du combattant... Il y avait çà et là des murs de ce qui lui paraissait trois mètres, des rampes, des fossés... Le pirate informatique se posa deux questions sur-le-champ : Pourquoi faire ça ? Et pourquoi cela était-il si confidentiel ? Bray eut bien trop vite les réponses à ses questions. Un homme situé sur une estrade que le pirate informatique n'avait pas vu parla à son tour dans un micro d'une grande voix : - Bonjour et bienvenue à tous ! Un nouveau tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit à l'instant même. - Aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour vous comme pour moi ! Non, ce n'était pas un grand jour, pensa le jeune homme. C'était le jour de sa vie... Le jour où sa vie pouvait devenir la plus belle du monde... Mais c'était aussi le jour où il pouvait la détruire... - Je sais que vous vous demandez tous qui je suis et pourquoi je suis là, et c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je vais vous le dire ! Bray commença à devenir hystérique. - Alors voici la réponse ! Je suis un envoyé de l'état venu ici pour vous faire passer l'épreuve physique du JSPA. C'est alors qu'un élève dans la foule hurla : - Faux ! Vous êtes ici pour nous mettre une puce afin de nous contrôler ! Mais avant que l'homme censé leur faire passer l'épreuve physique de la Jour de Stage de Phase Avancée réponde, un éclair lui tomba dessus, produisant une lumière aveuglante et un bruit de tonnerre. Tous les étudiants affolés couraient dans tous les sens, c'est alors que Bray sentit une force le tirer en arrière... 'Chapitre 3 : Les deux hommes mystérieux' Le jeune homme sentit son corps se séparer de son esprit. Il était comme pris entre deux mondes... Il était partout et nulle part même temps... Ce n'était pas si désagréable en fait... C'était juste... Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa pensée car il revint bien trop tôt à la réalité. Il eut l'impression qu'il pesait trente tonnes, le sol l'attirait à tel point qu'il aurait cru être sur une autre planète. Son ventre le tiraillait de douleur et sa tête lui faisait tellement mal qu'il croyait qu'on lui avait mis une centaine d'élastiques sur la tête. Sa vision s'éclaircit petit à petit, si bien qu'il put presque instantanément comprendre qu'il était allongé par terre dans une pièce qui lui était inconnue. Puis, petit à petit, il distingua deux silhouettes debout en train de le regarder. L'homme de gauche chuchota à l'homme de droite puis sa main se tendit vers lui : - C'est la première fois que tu fais une TEL, mais quand même ! le taquina l'homme de gauche. D'ailleurs, maintenant que le hacker avait la vision totalement claire, il put voir les deux personnes qui se tenaient devant lui. La personne de gauche était en fait un jeune garçon à la peau mate et aux cheveux bruns. Quand à ses yeux, Bray n'en avait jamais vu d'aussi sombres. Ils étaient d'un noir de jais tellement obscur que le pirate informatique avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait jamais en atteindre le fond. Quand à la personne de droite, c'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années à l'air soucieux. Ses yeux et ses cheveux, eux, n'avaient rien à voir avec ceux de son compagnon. Ils étaient d'un vert foncé particulièrement magnifique, et ses cheveux étaient blond clair... Mais il ne fallait pas s'attarder sur ça... Il devait se lever. Il attrapa donc la main et se releva plus facilement qu'il l'aurait cru. - Eh beh voilà ! C'était pas compliqué ! le taquina-t-il. Le petit hacker prit une inspiration pour demander où il était et qui se tenait en face de lui mais le jeune homme le coupa : - Pour l'instant, pas de questions ! Il est l'heure de faire dodo... La personne qui lui avait tendu la main auparavant lui colla un petit gadget rond sur la poitrine qui émit un "bip" puis le pirate informatique s'évanouit. 'Chapitre 4 : Le réveil' Bray se réveilla au bout d'un temps qu'il ne connaissait malheureusement pas. Il était miraculeusement dans un bon état malgré le fait que ses paupières soient terriblement lourdes. Il essaya donc d'ouvrir ses yeux petit à petit, ce qu'il parvint à faire au bout de quelques minutes. Le jeune homme put donc voir qu'il se tenait dans un lit moelleux. C'est alors à cet instant que tous les muscles de son corps se détendirent. Il se rendit compte à quel point le matelas et le coussin sur lesquels il était allongé étaient moelleux. Il s'appuya sur les rebords en métal du lit sur lequel il se reposait afin de se mettre en position assise, le dos appuyé contre le mur. Il eut une fois de plus une révélation. Le lit lui-même était au centre d'une pièce en métal peinte en bleu et gris, il trouvait ces couleurs très bien assorties et l'aspect général de la pièce faisait penser à un repère secret. Mais Bray ne vit le plus troublant qu'après un long moment. Le lit n'était pas un simple lit, c'était un lit superposé. Il était en dessous, ce qui signifiait qu'il devait y avoir une personne en train de dormir juste au dessus de sa tête... Mais alors, qui ? Le hacker eut une surprise lorsqu'il entendit une voix inconnue dicter son prénom : - Bray ? Tu es réveillé ? Chapitre 5 : La jeune fille La voix avait paru à Bray être une voix féminine, mais... Il n'avait aucun souvenir de celle-ci ! Elle aurait pu appartenir à une camarade de classe, une connaissance - malgré que le jeune homme n'en ait pas beaucoup - une amie de ses parents mais... Non, il ne la connaissait pas. Peut être qu'il l'avait tout simplement oubliée... Mais c'était peu probable car Bray avait une très bonne mémoire... Alors, dans ce cas, comment connaissait-elle son prénom ? Mais la voix le coupa dans ses réflexions : - Avoue ! T'es réveillé ! Mais il lui demanda en hésitant : - Je te connais ? - On peut dire que tu m'as connu... lui répondit cette même voix. Le jeune homme allait lui demander de préciser sa pensée quand il vit la fille à qui appartenait la voix sauter du lit. Il vit enfin le visage de celle qui lui parlait depuis moins d'une minute. Le premier mot qui vint à Bray était "magnifique"... En effet, la personne qu'il vit était une jeune fille de son âge - il lui donnait 13 ans tout au plus -, elle avait les plus beaux yeux que Bray avait vu de toute sa vie : ils étaient marron clair et il avait la sensation de se perdre dans ceux-ci. Ses cheveux étaient bruns clairs attachés en une magnifique tresse qui lui descendait au milieu du dos. Quant à son visage, il était doux et donnait un air étrangement triste... Mais le jeune homme revint à la réalité : - Je sais à quel point cela peut être frustrant, mais je ne peux pas t'expliquer pourquoi maintenant, expliqua la jeune fille. Mais je peux - et je dois - t'emmener à l'endroit où tu y trouveras toutes les réponses à tes questions. Suis-moi. Bray n'eut pas le temps de rajouter une phrase que la jeune fille ouvrit la porte et commença à s'éloigner. Chapitre 6 : Bientôt les réponses ''' Le jeune homme la suivit rapidement. Il vit tout au long du trajet des pièces semblables à celle où il dormait quelques minutes plus tôt. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder sur les détails, il avançait de plus en plus vite car la jeune fille courrait. Plus elle avançait, plus elle semblait être triste et frustrée... Cela parut étrange aux yeux de l'informaticien, mais il ignora cette information et regarda ses pieds tout en continuant à avancer à la même allure. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent devant une porte rouge clair. La jeune fille s'empressa de l'ouvrir... La première chose que Bray vit était un immense tableau. La seconde chose que Bray vit était un visage familier assis autour d'une table au centre de la pièce... C'était l'homme qui était à droite de lui quand il avait fait une "TEL" comme l'appelait l'homme de gauche. D'ailleurs, il ne tarda pas à voir celui-ci à côté de l'homme de droite, autour de la même table. C'est alors qu'un homme assez âgé qui était au bout de la table, devant le tableau se leva : - Bray ! Tu es là ! L'intéressé allait répondre quand le vieil homme lui indiqua : - Plus tard, pour les questions et les remarques ! Assis-toi je t'en prie ! Il lui montra du doigt une chaise à son opposé, juste devant le hackeur. Le jeune homme s'assit alors sur cette chaise rouge clair - la même couleur que les portes - et put alors voir la table en entier. Il y avait 6 personnes sur sa droite et 6 sur sa gauche. Sur la gauche, il ne connaissait aucun visage, tandis que sur la droite, il y avait les deux hommes qui avaient fait sa "TEL". Le vieil homme s'éclaircit la gorge puis annonça : - Il est l'heure de la petite histoire ! '''Chapitre 7 : L'histoire de Clatar - Comme tu le sais nous sommes en l'an 792 ! Le jeune homme hocha la tête. - Notre calendrier de base sur la construction de notre merveilleuse cité, Clatar... Le jeune homme hocha une nouvelle fois la tête. - Connais-tu la raison pour laquelle cette cité a été créée ? - Oui ! affirma le pirate informatique. Des extraterrestres dotés d'une technologie plus de 20 fois plus évoluée que la nôtre nous ont attaqués. Ils ont utilisé des armes, rasant des villes entières en un seul tir... Beaucoup de gens croyaient à la fin du monde mais un groupe de scientifiques du monde entier trouva le moyen de les détrôner : une bombe rasant la totalité de la Terre, mais les humains avec... Ils créèrent donc un bunker géant et y amenèrent les plus riches d'entre les humains, ceux qui pouvaient acheter leur vie - ce qui ne servit à rien car l'argent n'avait plus aucune utilité. Ils utilisèrent donc cette fameuse bombe, éradiquant toute vie en dehors de celle enfermée dans le bunker. Les survivants développèrent une cité géante que nous habitons aujourd'hui : Clatar. - Je remarque que tu as bien appris tes leçons d'histoire... Mais ce n'est pas la vérité... L'histoire que tu me raconte est celle que nous voulons vous faire croire... Je vais te raconter la vraie, tu es prêt ? Bray opina du chef. Chapitre 8 : La VRAIE histoire de Clatar - Sache que de nombreux éléments se sont vraiment déroulés mais ils ont été modifiés volontairement par le gouvernement, expliqua le vieil homme. La Terre n'a jamais reçu une quelconque menace extraterrestre. Bray reçu un choc. Trop de questions venaient de lui arriver dans la tête: "Pourquoi le gouvernement a-t-il inventé ça ?", "Qui étaient-ils vraiment ?", "Lui avait-on menti sur une autre chose ?"... Trop de questions qui restaient sans réponse. Mais le pire étaient ses émotions. Il était déchaîné, énervé, épuisé, dégouté et trahi à la fois. Le vieil homme continua son récit : - Il y a bel et bien eu une guerre, mais contre quelqu'un d'autre. Pour ça, il faut comprendre l'histoire de l'humanité dans nos années -134. Les anciens humains, comme je les appelle, avaient eux un autre calendrier qui débutait à la naissance de Jésus Christ, leur Dieu - même si ceux-ci avaient énormément de religions différentes. Les années -134 sont pour eux les années 2020. Durant cette période, l'humain a réalisé de nombreuses prouesses technologiques au niveau de l'Intelligence Artificielle. Cela allait énormément faciliter leurs vies mais ils ont eu l'erreur de mettre en place le Deep Learning de partout. Ils en avaient dans leurs réseaux sociaux, jeux vidéos, et même pour un de leurs "pays" dans les caméras de surveillance ! Cela n'a fait que s'amplifier des années 2020 à 2100 de leur aire ! L'intelligence Artificielle était partout, si bien que cela les a menés à leur fin. Des années 2100 à 2122 de leur aire, cela a été catastrophique. Les IA ont évolué toutes seules en silence, puis, puisque les humains avaient même mis des IA dans leurs usines, elles ont fabriqué des armes dévastatrices ainsi que des corps articulés. Elles ont tout infiltré et, en 2122, la guerre à éclaté. - Cela correspond à l'année -32, c'est ça ? demanda timidement Bray. - Exact... Je continue mon récit veux-tu ? Le jeune garçon hocha la tête. - Bien, reprit le vieil homme. Ils ont donc attaqué une nuit et ont décimé la moitié de la population mondiale. Ils ont attaqué sans répit durant 2 ans entiers. Les humains sont passés durant ces 2 ans de 11 milliards d'êtres à 1 petit million. Ils se sont donc réunis à une ville qu'ils appelaient "Londres" et ont créé un bunker et une arme dévastatrice : la bombe nucléaire la plus violente qui ait jamais existé, la bombe "SH" pour "Save Humanity" et l'ont faite explosé en 2124, -30, pour nous. Ensuite, ils ont construit une citée et l'ont terminée en l'an 2154, un nouveau départ pour l'humanité. Depuis, les IA sont beaucoup plus faibles qu'avant... Mais elles sont toujours là. Notre but est de protéger Clatar de celles-ci, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard... Chapitre 9 : Les questions - Je peux poser des questions ? demanda timidement le hackeur. - Vas-y ! lui lança le vieil homme. - Déjà, comment vous appelez-vous ? questionna le jeune homme. - Oh... Tu peux me tutoyer... Et pour ce qui est de mon prénom... Appelle moi Monsieur Farabell. - D'accord... Monsieur Farabell. J'ai une question : Pourquoi est-ce que je suis ici et comment avez... as-tu fait pour que je passe du terrain de sport de mon collège à cette planque secrète ? lui demanda le pirate informatique. - Eh bien... Je vais prendre les questions à l'envers. Sache que tu as été téléporté. Avant que tu ne me demandes de t'expliquer comment cela fonctionne, sache que cela sera pour une autre fois... Oh ! Et fait attention, ici, on appelle ça une TEL ! C'était donc cela qu'il avait subi ! Une téléportation ! - Et pour ce qui est de la raison de ta présence ici, sache que moi et tous mes collègues (il montra de la tête les 12 autres personnes autour de la table, que le jeune homme avait oubliées), avons décidé de te recruter. Il n'y a plus qu'à choisir où est ta place, Bray ! Il était anéanti... LE GOUVERNEMENT LUI AVAIT MENTI ! Et voilà qu'il allait peut être rejoindre une organisation qui se battait contre des IA ! Qu'allait-il faire ? Mais il avait encore d'autres questions... - J'ai le droit de poser d'autres questions ? demanda-t-il. - Tu peux les poser, répondit Farabell. - Bien... La première question qui lui vint à l'esprit fut : - Quand vous m'avez enlevé - c'était le bon terme -, quelqu'un dans la foule à dit "Vous êtes ici pour nous mettre une puce et nous contrôler"... Je suppose qu'il est des vôtres ? La fille de sa chambre s'exclama : - C'était moi... Le vieil homme la coupa : - N'en dit pas plus ou autant qu'il nous rejoigne maintenant ! D'ailleurs, rentre vite dans ta chambre, je te laisse la nuit pour réfléchir... Chapitre 10 : Trouver la sortie Bray ne réussit pas à dormir cette nuit-là. Il aurait bien aimé questionner sa partenaire de chambre mais il avait été mis dans une chambre à part, seul. Le lit avait beau être extrêmement confortable, il était impossible pour le jeune homme de fermer l'œil. Comment était-il censé dormir après autant de révélations ? Et puis il avait faim... Il n'avait pas mangé depuis combien de temps d'ailleurs ? Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir car l'homme de gauche qui l'avait téléporté ouvrit la porte de sa chambre en le taquinant : - Le petit nouveau a pas dormi, c'est ça ? - Je suis pas encore... - Nan, mais c'est bon ! Je rigole ! répondit celui-ci. Voyant la tête sans réaction de Bray, il ajouta : - Rigoler, hahaha (il imita très mal le rire), tu connais ? Le jeune homme ne répondit point. - Alors je t'emmène là où on m'a dit de t'emmener. L'informaticien acquiesça de la tête. Il le suivit donc pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que l'homme de gauche ouvre une porte. Tout se passa très vite. Le taquineur poussa Bray vers l'intérieur de la pièce toute sombre. Il se retourna mais il était trop tard, la porte était déjà fermée. Il ne voyait rien. Le pirate avait prit pour habitude d'utiliser sa vue mais il se rendit compte que de ce fait, il était totalement perdu... Le jeune homme ne chercha pas à se demander pourquoi l'homme de gauche lui avait cela, son instinct avait pris le dessus. Il essaya donc de sentir quelque chose ou d'en toucher, mais rien... Il essaya donc de faire le tour de la pièce en longeant le mur. La pièce lui semblait faire 5 mètres par 5 mètres. Il essaya donc d'estimer sa hauteur en sautant. Il se cogna la tête. Bon, elle devait faire 5X5X2m... Maintenant, que faire ? Il envisagea de chercher une quelconque sortie quand le sol s'ouvrit en deux brutalement. Il atterrit sur un matelas rouge. La pièce était illuminée par des petites lumières bleues venant du sol. Il y avait de petites LEDs incrustées dans le sol. Mais il y avait aussi des plantes que Bray n'avait jamais vu auparavant. De toutes formes et de toutes tailles, elles formaient un jardin sous-terrain de 15X15m - selon son estimation. Il y avait aussi une porte au bout de se jardin. Il avança donc vers celle-ci mais le jardin bloquait l'accès. Il avança donc prudemment jusqu'à celle-ci et l'ouvrit. Il y avait un petit couloir qui débouchait sur un escalier. Il avança donc vers celui-ci et l'emprunta. Au bout de 15 bonnes minutes il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir avancé d'une seule marche. Il se produit alors un déclic dans son esprit : cela devait être un escalier infini, si bizarre que ça puisse paraître. Il se mordit fortement la main jusqu'à ce que quelques goûtes coulent de celle-ci. Il les fit tomber sur la marche sur laquelle il s'était arrêté, continua son chemin et compta le nombre de marches jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve le sang qu'il avait laissé. Son compte était de 14, avec la marche avec le sang, cela faisait une boucle infinie de 15 marches, comment en sortir ? Il essaya donc la marche arrière ce qu'il réussit à faire. Il se retrouva donc dans le couloir. C'est alors qu'il vit une petite porte cachée sous l'escalier, contre le mur. Il l'ouvrit et vit un nouveau couloir, extrêmement étroit. Il se mit à quatre pattes et s'y engagea. Il déboucha sur une nouvelle pièce, avec, cette fois un ordinateur et une porte à code. Le pirate informatique pris donc quelques minutes à trouver le code et ouvrit la porte. Il était devant un vide absolu. Il ne pouvait plus avancer. Se serait-il trompé ? Non, impossible... C'est alors que quelque chose le poussa dans le gouffre. Chapitre 11 : Le choix Il se sentit tomber et retomber dans un vide sans fin... C'est alors qu'il se sentit revivre, mais en même temps tout était noir... Il se rendit alors compte qu'il avait quelque chose sur la tête et c'est alors qu'il compris... Ce que le jeune homme avait vécu n'était pas réel... La preuve était qu'il avait un casque de réalité virtuelle sur la tête ! Il l'arracha de sa tête et se rendit compte qu' il était toujours dans la même pièce, et tout le monde le regardai avec stupéfaction. Il commença à reprendre conscience quand Monsieur Farabell lui annonça avec horreur et stupéfaction : - Tu est la première personne à avoir réussi à sortir de l'escalier infini ! - M-Mais comment j'ai fait ? balbutia-t-il. - Tu a simplement le meilleur sens de réflexion que j'ai jamais vu... - Cela est bien, je suppose ? osa-t-il. - Excellent, même si quelque-chose ne s'est pas déroulé comme prévu... Bray fronça les sourcils. - Les plantes, elles étaient censées t'attaquer. Quelqu'un a modifié le programme dans notre dos. Hormis le fait que nous n'avions rien remarqué, les vraies questions sont : Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Et qui l'a fait ? - C'est sûrement une erreur que vous avez faite... Laissez-moi regarder... - Là est le vrai problème... Le jeune homme fronça une nouvelle fois des sourcils. - Écoute Bray, on a eu une attaque d'IA pendant ton test... déclara Monsieur Farabell. - Mais, comment ça, une attaque d'IA ? Le test est stocké sur un disque dur ou un serveur commun ? questionna Bray. - Je sais que tu penses pouvoir changer quelque chose, mais le disque dur était ici même, dans cette pièce, et aucune machine n'est rentrée dans cette pièce, tu m'as bien compris ? Aucune ! s'exclama-t-il. - Pourquoi ? Y'a des robots-IA qui sont rentrés ici ? s'étonna Bray. - Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus si tu ne nous rejoins pas donc tu fais ton choix maintenant ! le pressa Farabell. Pour Bray, c'était évident : - J'accepte. Chapitre 12 : Quelques précisions - Bien, alors... Par où commencer ? Il y a plusieurs types de robots dotés d'intelligence artificielle que nous appelons AI-Bots. Il y plusieurs niveaux de dangerosité : les niveaux 0 sont les intelligences artificielles avec un réseau de neurones basique. Ensuite, il y a les niveau 1, qui sont capables de réfléchir toutes seules mais qui n'ont aucun corps physique. Puis il y a les niveau 3, qui ont le même type d'intelligence mais un corps physique. Vient après les niveaux 4, comme les niveaux 3 sauf que ceux-ci sont capables de se battre mais ne sont équipés que d'armes blanches, ils ne sont pas extrêmement dangereux. Ensuite, les niveaux 4, une copie-conforme des niveaux 3, sauf que ceux-là sont munis d'armes à feu. Enfin, le pire que nous ayons rencontrés jusque là, les niveaux 5, capables de diriger tous les niveaux inférieurs à eux, avec une taille moyenne de 2m30, ils sont tous équipés d'armes lourdes et de grenades... Nous avons eu une attaque de 100 niveaux 3... Cela peut te faire croire que nous en avons bavés, mais c'est bien le contraire. Dans une mission - je t'expliquerai les détails plus tard, on rencontre jusqu'à 150 niveaux 4... Cela nous a fait pensé à du repérage, et nous pensons tous ici que c'est le cas... Il se tourna vers ses collègues qui hochèrent la tête. Bray n'eut pas le temps de le questionner sur son récit car une alarme retentit alors... Chapitre 13 : L' attaque - Eh merde... lâcha monsieur Farabell. Le jeune homme compris d'instinct qu'il y avait une attaque... Des AI-Bots devaient être rentrés... Mais de quel niveau ? Il reçut rapidement une réponse : des robots équipés d'armes à feux et d'armes blanches rentrèrent dans la pièce. Il n'étaient pas très grand, un mètre tout au plus. Mais ils se déplaçaient très rapidement sur leurs 5 pattes électroniques et avaient l'air intouchables. C'est alors que le pirate informatique vit le vieil homme et tous ses collègues sortir des pistolets de leur poche, le même modèle. Chacun de tous les membres autour de la table (excepté Bray et Farabell) se mettaient à deux, collés sur les côtés de chaque porte de la pièce. Cela lui rappelait un film d'action. C'est alors qu'il prit conscience que la fille avec qui il partageait sa chambre se rapprochait de lui - elle devait dans doute être arrivée quand il avait commencé son test. La jeune fille lui dit : - Suis-moi si tu veux t'en sortir. Bray s'exécuta et la suivit. Ils empruntèrent un petit couloir caché derrière le grand tableau de la pièce. Au bout d'un temps qui lui parut de quelques minutes, ils débouchèrent sur un couloir. Sa sauveuse lui lança : - Moi c'est May si tu veux savoir. - Moi c'est... commença le jeune homme. - Bray, je sais, la coupa celle-ci. Prends ça. Elle lui tendit une arme semblable à celles que les collègues de Farabell avaient. - Je t'emmène en sécurité. déclara May. - Mais, si je suis embauché, c'est que je dois me défendre contre eux non ? - Non, ta vie passe d'abord. - Mais... May le fusilla du regard. - Bon, tu as gagné. Tu vas aller dans un bunker sous l'étage où nous sommes, c'est compris ? Bray hocha la tête. - Bien, on y est déjà. Elle ouvrit une porte à code et s'engagea devant Bray dans des escaliers qui descendaient vers une grande salle. Mais dans cette salle immense, quelque chose les attendait. Un énorme robot de 2 mètres, équipé de deux hauts, équipés d'armes à feux adaptées à sa taille monstrueuse était déjà dans celle-ci. - C'est... commença le jeune homme. - Un niveau 5... compléta la jeune fille Chapitre 14 : Le niveau 5 Le AI-Bot géant ne mit que peu de temps à les remarquer. Il pointa alors une de ses immenses mitraillettes sur eux. Ils allaient mourir, c'était sûr. May poussa alors Bray d'un coup violent vers les escaliers et lui hurla : - COURS ET VA ALERTER LES AUTRES ! Mais le pirate informatique ne pouvait pas penser à laisser sa jeune camarade décédée. Alors que le niveau 5 allait tirer sur son amie - il la considérait déjà comme telle, le jeune homme la poussa de la trajectoire de tir. C'est alors qu'un phénomène étrange se produisit : le mastodonte ne lui tira pas dessus mais l'attrapa violemment de sa main libre. Le jeune homme ne pouvait plus respirer, sous la pression énorme que le géant exerçait sur son corps. Sa compagne de chambre hurla de nouveau : - NON, BRAY ! L'énorme AI-Bot tira à rafales sur May, mais elle avait eu une extrême chance : elle se situait à côté des escaliers. Elle fit donc une roulade et arriva dans ceux-ci, à couvert et cria à un homme qui passait par là : - IL Y A UN NIVEAU 5, VITE ! Cet homme descendit avec courage et rapidité les marches et sortit un appareil d'une petite taille de sa poche : il le jeta dans la salle. Il y eut un bruit sourd extrêmement violent. Bray se sentir partir, comme lors d'une TEL. Mais cette fois, c'était pour de vrai... Chapitre 15 : Le réveil Il se sentait perdu dans la noir, flottant dans le vide. Il n'avait pas de corps, il était juste une âme voguant dans un tunnel infini. Il avançait, c'était tout. Et puis, petit à petit, il se sentait de plus en plus lourd, comme s'il avait de plus en plus de mal à avancer. C'est alors qu'il ne put plus avancer. Quelques secondes plus tard, son âme se fit violemment tirer en arrière. Il cria, mais cela ne servait à rien. Il se réveilla en sursaut. Transpirant et épuisé. Il entendait des cris, horriblement violents, qui lui donnaient la migraine. Puis il se rendit compte... QU'IL ÉTAIT DANS SON CORPS ! Il ouvrit alors les paupières et se fit aveugler par une lumière terriblement puissante. Mais ses yeux s'y habituèrent rapidement. Il vit alors May avec une larme au bout de l'œil et Farabell. Celui-ci lança : - Ah ! Tu es enfin réveillé ! Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais se rendit compte que sa gorge était extrêmement sèche, trop sèche. Il arriva alors à murmurer : - D... De... E-eau... - J'avais oublié ! s'exclama le vieil homme. Il prit une bouteille d'eau pleine sur une table de chevet à côté du pirate informatique. C'est alors qu'il eut une vision d'horreur : il était dans un lit d'hôpital, dans une petite chambre d'un silence étouffant - d'ailleurs, pourquoi avait-t-il entendu des cris ?. Mais le plus perturbant, c'est qu'il avait des bandages sur le corps entier, on aurait dit qu'il revenait de la guerre ! Il prit alors conscience d'une terrible douleur au bras gauche et au bassin, il avait dû se les briser ! Il sentit alors une goutte d'eau tombant sur sa jambe gauche et il vit May pleurant à vives larmes : - Bray ! Imbécile ! lui reprocha-t-elle. Monsieur Farabell lui tendit la bouteille d'eau et le jeune but à grandes gorgées. Il répondit à May : - C'est pas de ma faute ! Voyant que cette remarque la faisait encore plus pleurer, il se rattrapa : - Désolé, j'ai vraiment agi comme un débile... Elle tomba dans les bras du jeune homme : - Bray... Elle pleura contre son épaule tandis que celui-ci la tenait en souriant. - Que s'est il passé ? demanda le pirate informatique en chuchotant dans l'oreille de May. Elle pleura de plus belle. - Un de nos hommes, Holling, a jeté une grenade sur toi et le AI-Bot de niveau 5... - Oh... Je vois... Il n'a pas dû me voir, je ne lui en veux pas. Il sourit jusqu'au oreilles. - Le problème c'est que si. Holling est le plus intelligent et un des plus redoutables des hommes ici. Il se moque de la vie des autres, pour lui, il est le plus important ! La seule chose qui le passionne, ce sont les connaissances. Je te l'ai dit : c'est le plus intelligent d'entre nous tous ! - Je ne lui en veux pas, il a sauvé tout le monde en risquant ma vie, ce n'est pas si mal ! D'ailleurs ! Bray fut prit d'un élan de panique. - Tout est fini ? Il y a eu des blessés ? - Non, ne t'inquiète pas, tu es le seul. Les AI-Bot sont partis après la défaite de leur chef. - Ouf... Je souhaite quand même aller voir ce fameux Holling... - Non ! s'écria la jeune fille. Il est vraiment irrespectueux et impitoyable, il ne fera que te blesser plus qu'autre chose... - Je souhaite y aller pour me faire mon propre avis, May... - Je ne peux pas t'en empêcher... Elle ravala ses larmes. - Allons-y, annonça Monsieur Farabell. Chapitre 16 : Holling Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la cantine, May les ayants abandonnés pour ne pas voir le présumé Holling. Le vieil homme rentra dans la grande salle à manger. Farabell pointa du doigt un adolescent de 16 ans, tout au plus en train de lire un gros livre. Le hackeur tourna la tête et put lire : "Astrophysique poussée", et en dessous était écrit : "par Baurélien Aurrau". Pas étonnant qu'il sait autant se choses, rien que le titre lui donnait la nausée. Les deux comparses se rapprocherent de Holling et quand ils furent suffisement proche de lui, le jeune homme lança : - Salut ! Moi c'est Bray ! Je souhaitait te remercier pour m'avoir sauver la vie, sans toi je serait probablement mort ! Il y eut un silence terriblement provoquant et agaçant, d'autant plus que le petit génie se mit à croquer une pomme à ce moment même. Monsieur Farabell reprit : - HOLLING ! RÉPONDS QUAND ON TE PARLE ! QUEL MANQUE DE RESPECT ! Il s'arrêta de lire tout en gardant les yeux rivés sur son livre et déclara : - Si je n'ai pas envie de lui répondre, pourquoi je perdrai mon temps à faire ce qu'il souhaite et que je ne veux pas ? lâcha le lecteur d'un ton arrogant. - TU VEUX QUE JE T'ENLEVES TES LIVRES ? s'écria Monsieur Farabell. ET REGARDE MOI QUAND JE TE PARLE ! À l'instant même, le petit génie croisa les jambes et les posèrent sur la table en soupirant. C'est alors que le vieil homme élanca son poing dans la direction du visage de l'arrogant, qui se le prit en pleine tête. Bray avait envie de lui aussi se déchaîner sur l'insolent, mais il se retint un moment puis le lecteur lança d'un ton mort : - Aïe, ça fait mal. Le pirate informatique n'arrivait plus à ce retenir. Ça tête lui disait "Mais quel connard ! Fous lui ton poing dans la gueule !", il s'exécuta et lui envoya un crochet du bras droit. Le petit génie n'imposa encore une fois aucune résistance et ce le prit en pleine tête. - Oulala, je crois que je vais mourir, lança l'arrogant d'un ton plat. - Qu'est-ce que t'est énervant ! Je vais t'en coller une deuxième ça va te calmer ! cracha le jeune homme. - Bray ! intima Farabell. - Bah vas y, j'attends, continua l'intello. Le hackeur soupira et partit rapidement. - Ah, et au fait ! May elle est déjà prise par Jeff ! Dommage pour toi ! jeta le prétentieux. - HOLLING ! hurla le vieil homme. TU PEUX FERMER TA GEULE 2 MINUTES OU C'EST PAS POSSIBLE ? Le lecteur sourit, fier de détruire les sentiments de son camarade. Le jeune homme s'arrêta dans sa course quelques instants. D'un côté il avait envie de retaper, mais de l'autre il voulait pleurer. Donc May ne l'aimait pas, malgré le fait qu'il le croyait, vu comment elle s'inquiètait pour lui... Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à elle, bien qu'il aurait dû l'écouter... Il parti donc dans les couloirs de l'établissement mais se rendit vite compte qu'il ne savait pas où se diriger. Il tourna dans tous les sens pour essayer de voir si il y trouvait des indications. C'est alors qu'une voix de jeune homme se fit entendre derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit un enfant qui avait l'air d'avoir 11 ou 12 ans, pas plus. Il était habillé simplement avec un jean et un t-shirt des "Super Flames" - un groupe de musique très moderne et drôle. Il faisait un sourire qui allait presque jusqu'à ses yeux marrons clairs et tendait sa main en direction du son camarade : - C'est toi le nouveau c'est ça ? Bray ? demanda-t-il très gentiment. - Oui, c'est ça, mais comment tu me connais ? questionna celui-ci. - Ben... D'habitude on nous présente les nouveaux que quand ils arrivent... Mais toi on te connais depuis pas mal de temps mais tu t'en souviens pas... répondit-il timidement. Le jeune garçon baissa le regard. - Euh attends. Là je te suis pas... Comment ça je m'en souviens pas ? Le petit mit les mains sur sa bouche et eut une tête choquée : - J'était pas sencé le dire.... balbutia-t-il. Celui-ci se mit à pleurer et parti en courant. Bray s'était donc fait effacer des souvenirs ? Et si oui, pourquoi ? Il contait bien le découvrir... Le pirate informatique continua sa marche afin de retrouver sa chambre.Catégorie:Nos romans Catégorie:Fantastique et Sciences-fiction Catégorie:Histoire en cours d'écriture Catégorie:Science-fiction